The Arrival
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: alright here is another one guys. It's called The Arrival. What would happen if Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. He came back to Rose and now he's married. What would Rose do. Read to find out. Some lemons but not in every chapter


_**The Arrival**_

_**I tapped my foot impatiently as we waited for Tasha's plane to arrive. Today I would be seeing my old mentor, Dimitri Belikov for the first time in six months. Now that is a long time for me. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am in love with a guardian. Guardians are what we use to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. Or to dumb it down a notch, the good, living vampires from the evil, undead ones. This is what I am training to be henceforth why I have a mentor. He took off with my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir's boyfriend Christian Ozera's aunt. But I can't put the blame on him because I told him to go. **_

_**So I'm sitting here listening to smart remarks, flirts and complaints as we wait for their plane. Adrian Ivashkov is someone we recently acquired, on a ski trip to somewhere in Idaho. I've been through a living hell these past six months, and half of it is from Dimitri leaving. The first couple weeks were unbearable; I couldn't even get out of bed. But I've been getting better; at least that's what I think. I was in the middle of telling Adrian to stop his flirting, when their plane came into view. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, pretending to not care, but in all reality I was scared shitless. **_

_**We all stepped forward a couple of paces as the plane came to a stop in front of us. My eyes closed and I let myself daydream. My fantasy is of Dimitri, running off the plane, scooping me into his arms and kissing me until I can't breathe. But of course I know it won't happen, because he has a girlfriend; maybe fiancé I didn't know. The doors opened and out walked Tasha Ozera, acting like she's got everything going for her. She snickered when she passed me, trying to play it off as a cough. And then my world stopped then focused on one thing completely. Or let me rephrase that; one man completely. Dimitri walked out carrying at least six bags of luggage, about to drop two others.**_

"_**Here let me help you," I offered, and I was surprised at how smooth my tone was.**_

_**He offered me a couple bags as we waited for the greetings to come to a stop. I couldn't deny that I hadn't missed him because I had. It'd been to long, and I didn't want to wait any longer. Lissa walked over and hugged Dimitri asking how he's been and what he's been up to. And other stuff like how has guarding Aunt Tasha been. That's when I noticed the gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. Right then my world shattered. The man I loved so much was married. Off the market. In it for life; whatever you want to call it. I dropped the bags I was holding, and ran away from the landing strip. I didn't stop until I had reached my bedroom. I closed and locked it behind me, before throwing myself onto the bed. I don't know how long I spent in there, but I heard several people come to my door asking what's wrong, and if I was ok. **_

_**I never answered and finally, they stopped coming. I think I feel asleep that night crying, as I had so many nights before, but this time for an entirely different reason. I had come to think my life was over, because the man I loved was gone. I could no longer picture the two of us together. No more fantasies of us standing under a grand arch, my stomach round and very much with child. No more kisses goodbye or goodnight. No more long, endless nights of making love. It was all gone. Although I knew some of those things wouldn't have happened even if we were together, a girl can dream. I woke up to my door being unlocked and a female's face peering into my bedroom. It was Alberta, the head guardian here at St. Vladimir's.**_

"_**What's the matter Rose?" she asked, quiet as a whisper.**_

"_**Nothing," I croaked, voice thick with sleep." Just the fact that my life is official over."**_

_**She walked to me and held me as I cried again. I had come out and told Alberta everything about me and Dimitri, from the lust charm to our last kiss goodbye. She had told me that she knew that we loved each other, and told me sometimes these things happen. I spent the next hour showering and dressing, before making my way down to visit with everyone. I apologized to everyone for running off the day before, claiming PMS, something I had already been through that month. Shortly after everyone dispatched, Dimitri came up to me.**_

"_**Come take a walk with me," he said nodding with his head the direction of the gym.**_

_**I mumbled an ok, and followed after him. It was an awkward silence on the way there neither of us knowing what exactly to say. So we didn't say anything at all. I followed him, and stopped as he unlocked with a pair of keys that had magically appeared. Once inside he locked the door behind us, pushed me up against the wall, and pressed his mouth to mine. At first I was stunned, not knowing exactly what to do. Then my hormones got in the way, as my arms wrapped around his neck, throwing myself into the kiss. He lifted me, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist, his hands traveling to my ass to hold my weight.**_

_**He pulled away so we could breathe, but his lips never left my skin. The traveled down the length of my jaw, before he nuzzled my neck, nipping slightly. That's when reason caught up with me. I pushed him away unwrapping myself from around him before backing into a corner while he stalked after me.**_

"_**Guardian Belikov," I addressed him."We can't do this, it's not right. Think about your wife."**_

_**That stopped him as he shook his head, clearing it from what I could see. Then his eyes turned on me.**_

"_**I'm sorry Roza; I don't know what came over me. I promise I'll behave. I just wanted to talk." he said unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.**_

_**We talked about what we had been up to, and when he asked if I was seeing anybody, I shook my head and said that's not me anymore. I only had eyes for one person. When he asked me who it was, I looked at him for a second, before turning my head and blushing. He asked again, and I told him he wasn't at the school anymore and that he had a girlfriend. I had to rephrase my sentence because I almost said wife instead of girlfriend. He looked at me sympathetically for a second, a flash of an emotion that I couldn't tell lighting up his eyes. All I knew is that he could see all the sadness and pain in mine, because lately those were the only feelings I had.**_

"_**You've changed Roza." he told me. "I don't know what it is, but you are a whole lot different from six months ago."**_

"_**I've had a lot on my plate Guardian Belikov," I mumbled. "I just got through with Victor's trial alone, the man that I think I'm in love with is out of my reach, and I have to guard Christian Ozera for my field experience." I meant the last part sarcastically, because in all reality I loved Christian like a brother.**_

"_**And who is it that you think you are in love with?" he asked after a moment's silence.**_

"_**Y-Y-you," I stuttered, not able to find my own voice. "It's you Dimitri. I love you, and although I told you to take up Tasha's offer, it still hurt."**_

_**He gasped, and then swiftly ran from the room. I heard him call 'I'm sorry' and that was the last I saw of him for a couple of days. Everyday I cursed myself for admitting that, telling him that I loved him even though he was married. Lissa, Christian and I were in one of the lounge rooms, when Tasha (Dimitri tagging along) said she had some good news for us.**_

"_**Christian you're going to have a cousin!" she exclaimed, and then she turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri, honey, you're going to be a daddy."**_

_**I sat there frozen in shock, before screaming 'Congrats you guys!'. I had to force excitement, and a lot of other emotions into my voice to make it sound convincing. I turned to Lissa and told her that I was tired and that I would see her later. Once a made it to my room, I didn't even make it to the bed, so a sat on the floor, finally letting the tears escape. I was happy for Dimitri, although I wanted to be the one telling him he was going to be a daddy. The pain, suffering and grief I was feeling surfaced, and I admitted out loud that I didn't want to live anymore.**_

_**So I made my way down to the administration building, grabbing some withdrawal papers, filling them out. I finished with my signature, before heading to Kirova's office. I knocked on the door, waiting to here a come in. When I got it, I slowly opened up the door, she was surprised to see me.**_

"_**What can I help you with today Miss Hathaway?" she asked, her tone genuinely surprised.**_

"_**I'm dropping out." I told her. "I need to get away from here. Its time I admitted to myself that I'm not fit to be here. Maybe I'll go to one of the bloodwhore communes."**_

_**She nodded her head sadness filling her eyes. She looked up at me, before signing the papers.**_

"_**Is this about Tasha Ozera Miss Hathaway?" she asked me, concern coloring her tone. **_

_**I nodded my head, knowing that I couldn't put it off anymore. She sent me on my way, and I went up to my room to begin packing. I didn't have much money, but I knew I had enough to get me out of here. My door opened and the person I wanted to see less stepped in. Dimitri looked confused seeing my hands full of clothes, my room a mess, and an open suitcase on the bed. I turned away from him and continued what I was doing.**_

"_**Roza, are you going somewhere?" he asked me.**_

"_**I dropped out." I mumbled, still focused on putting clothes away. "I need to get away from here."**_

_**I went and took the two pictures I had off of my desk. One was of me and Lissa dressed as fairies from a couple of Halloweens back. The other was of me and Dimitri, a picture we had taken at the ski lodge together, looks of love on our faces. I walked over to him and handed it to him.**_

"_**You keep this. I don't need it. Nor do I want it." I could hear my voice break on the last sentence. **_

_**I looked up into his face, seeing for only a second heartbreak before it molded into his famous guardian mask that I knew so well. I packed the other picture before shutting the suitcase altogether.**_

"_**Where are you going to go?" he mumbled, sadness filling his voice and eyes.**_

_**I shrugged. "A bloodwhore commune. I have nowhere else to go." I told him, my voice reflecting my face.**_

_**He looked shocked at my answer none the less, and let me be on my way. But before I made it out the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I gasped at the electricity that flowed through his hand up my arm. Tears filled his brown eyes as he looked down at me. The mask of his face transformed into something I had never seen on it before. I think it was of love, but also inner torment.**_

"_**Roza, I love you. Please don't leave. I'm sorry that I can't be with you, and I'm sorry about the torment this is causing you. But please stay." he told me.**_

_**I shook my head and pulled myself free. The last memory I had of him before I left was the tortured expression, clutching the picture of us to his chest. I didn't stop to say goodbye, but word got around, and most of the guardians were at the gate when I arrived there. I noticed some of the faces. Alberta, Stan, Celeste, Yuri. Others that taught the lower classed novices. They made a pathway for me, half on one side half on the other. That's when I heard my best friend call my name.**_

_**I turned toward her surprised to see Adrian, Tasha, Dimitri, Christian and Eddie following behind her. Tasha was trying to hide a grin, while the others simply looked upset. I turned away from the pained expressions, feeling their eyes bore into my back.**_

"_**Open the gate." I told Stan, hoping that he wouldn't question me.**_

_**He did as I asked and just before I took that last step outside of the Academy, I looked over my shoulder at my friends and family. At the people I loved, the people that loved me. I was abandoning them and I knew it. I turned to Christian, clutching a crying Lissa to his chest.**_

"_**Hey Pyro!" I called to him. "Take care of her for me." I told him when he looked up.**_

"_**Ivashkov!" I called to Adrian. "Come here."**_

_**He did as I asked him to, and I held out my arms to him. He rushed to hug me, and I could feel the tension in his body.**_

"_**Kiss me," I whispered into his ear.**_

_**He looked at me skeptically, wondering if I meant it. I nodded, and he tilted my head, and he angled his. Our lips touched, and I felt none of the love, or electricity I did when I kissed Dimitri. We pulled away from each other, only to look in each others eyes. I could see a million questions in his, but also something I couldn't comprehend. **_

"_**Tasha!" I mumbled. "Touch my man while I'm gone, and I will kick your ass. And no I'm not talking about Adrian. You know who I'm talking about. And you can go ahead and tell them the truth now."**_

"_**Dimka," I called, holding my arms open to him after Adrian released me. He came straight to me. "I love you, too," I told him. "You mean the world to me. And I'll come back when you want to be with me, I promise. Take care of her for me." I said, before pressing my lips to his.**_

_**I took that last step out of the Academy and didn't look back. I don't know how long I walked but before I knew it I was in Seattle, Washington. There I got a plane with the little money I had, and went to the commune my mother had told me about. Her cousins were there so maybe I could stay with them. Once in Orlando, Florida I called my mom. I told her everything. Luckily she gave me directions to the commune, and it was only a short walking distance. I arrived in little time, and walked to my mother's cousin's home. She seemed surprised when she answered the door.**_

"_**Rose?" my second cousin Anna said.**_

_**I nodded and she let me inside. I told her what I told my mom and she showed me a room I could use. I took it gratefully; ready to start my new life. I asked for the phone, and as soon as she gave it to me, I called Dimitri. I told him where I was, and told him that he could call me anytime, and to call me at this number when he made his decision. That was my first night becoming a bloodwhore. It's been 2 years since then, I'm now nineteen years old, and I have two daughters, identical twin girls. Who I love so much. Dimitri calls every two weeks but he hasn't made his decision just yet. My girls have no clue who their father is, and I will never tell them. Because this man has too much to lose if I ever opened my mouth.**_

_**My girl's names are Cattlyn and Samantha. There father's an Ivashkov, and he is the Queen's nephew. Have you guessed who he is yet? If you guessed Nathan Ivashkov you're correct. He has a particular liking to me, and always comes back for more. But the only problem is he beats me. In front of my girls too. I know I should tell him to stop, fight back, but I can't. I don't want to scare them, or worse get them taken away. So I deal with it. Just like Dimitri's momma did. I ask him on the phone how bad her beatings were and he would edit the stories. Now keep in mind, Dimitri doesn't know about my girls or about how Nathan beats me. Adrian doesn't even know that it's his own father that visits frequently.**_

_**My life is better than I originally thought it would be. I'm a working mom, I have two loving daughters, and I have a man, which I am hoping still wants me. I moved away from my cousin's home and am living in a three bedroom house, which Nathan has provided for me. But the only down fall of tonight is he's coming. Now I'm one of the stereotypical bloodwhore's. Nathan does bite me. But I am very good about concealing them. Nobody even knows I have them. But I don't have several different Moroi visiting me either. It's only Nathan. Which I wouldn't mind if he wasn't married and had a child which is probably in love with me. Every time I see him, its fuck, drink blood, then beat Rose. And it hurts too. Sometime's I can't even get up off the floor.**_

_**I was in the living room, reading a book to Cattie (pronounced the same as Katie) and Sammy, when he knocks on the door. I rush them to bed, and go to answer it. I wasn't surprised it was him, he came every night. I let him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.**_

"_**Are the girls asleep?" he whispered to me.**_

"_**I just laid them down, let me go check." sure enough they were out like a light.**_

_**I walked back to the living room and nodded my head. Before I could even open my eyes he was kissing me. I did as I always do, and willed my body to respond. My fingers wind in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He picks me up as he always does and carries me bridal style to my bedroom. Inside he locks the door, and sets me on my feet, still not breaking the kiss. His hands go to the buttons of my blouse, ripping each one through the hole. And finally, he drags my pencil skirt and panties to the floor. One thing I've noticed about Nathan is that he loves foreplay. He gets down on his knees, fully clothed, and lifts my leg over his shoulder. All the while, his mouth disappearing between my legs.**_

_**I do as always and moan, hiss, and whimper in all the right places, although it feels wrong. When he thinks I've orgasmed, which I never do I fake it, he releases me only to take me to the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. My knees hit the mattress and I fall back on it. Soon he is hovering over me, one of my legs hitched around his hip, the other laying on the bed, foot touching flat on the ground. He groans as he pushes inside me, whispering 'so tight' under his breath. That's the part when I go to my happy place. I imagine its Dimitri inside me, thrusting in and out, his hands on me, squeezing between us to flick my clit. I moan at the thought of him, and soon, I am clenching on Nathan. That brings on the beginning of my orgasm and as soon as he feels that he is nuzzling my neck. I feel the teeth pierce, and I moan at the ecstasy it pulls me into. **_

_**I orgasm as the endorphins rush through my system, causing him to release inside of me. I open my eyes and for the first time in a long time am disappointed that it's not Dimitri hovering over me, a look of pure bliss on his face. Nathan pulls out of me, going straight for his clothes. I put mine on waiting for the beating to start. But it doesn't. **_

"_**I'll wait till next time to punish you," he whispers in my ear. "Your body still hasn't healed from the last one."**_

_**I thank my lucky stars as he kisses my forehead and heads out the door. I go to my bathroom, to look at the bruises, lumps, cuts, and scars from the last beating. I still have a cut going across my forehead from his wedding ring, a black eye that is still purple. I pull my blouse up to expose my stomach, looking at all the hand shaped bruises there, and around my hips. I poke at one of the discolorings on my forearm, wincing as it throbs. I was pulled away from the mirror when there was a knock at the door. I open it and was completely surprised at whose standing there.**_

**AN: Alright guys this is another new story. I just got through rereading Frostbite and I thought I would change up the ending. But don't worry. I'm still going to do The Night, A New Life, and Rise and Fall. I know this is kinda long, but I want you guys to tell me how I did. I know the cliff hanger wasn't fair, but I had to end it somewhere. I hope you enjoy this story as much as my other ones. Feel free to tell me how it was in a review. This story actually has two letters going from Rose and Dimitri and if you ask I will send them to you in a response to your review. This story just came off the top of my head so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Yours truly,**

**Luna Maxwell**


End file.
